tacitus_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sino-Russian War
The Sino-Russian War was a military conflict between China and members of the Special Defense Pact against the Christian Republic of New Russia and its allies. Background There was a state of tension between People's Republic of China and the United States, thanks to a shocking revelation from US intelligence that a radical Chinese Communist Party movement had suddenly initiated a rather violent anti-Western uprising thanks to a mysterious assasin only known as "Black Fox" suddenly targeting American CIA agents and foreign missionaries across China. In 2016, an international incident further increased tensions between Russia, China, and New America. One year later, in 2017, Dong Bao was a prominent general of the Chinese People's Liberation Army who believed that the current Chinese president, Xing Jin, did not have the interests of the Chinese people in mind and sought to start a "Second Cultural Revolution", intending to revive the spirit of Communism within China, seeing that Mao Zedong years ago had failed because he seemed too "incompetent." On November 25, 2017, Dong Bao sent assassins loyal to him into Suzhou, China, the place where Xing Jin was currently located, to assassinate Xing Jin, who was in a hospital and visiting sick family members. The assassination abruptly backfired when President Jin was evacuated from the hospital, albeit injured and in critical condition, several Task Force Sentinel operatives (who were deployed to thwart the assassination), and a highly decorated Federation Army soldier were killed attempting to thwart the assassination. Unbeknownst to Dong Bao, President Jin survived the attempt on his life, but Dong Bao was misled into believing the assassination succeeded due to the president being mistaken as dead when he was actually alive and unconscious. In the wake of the assassination attempt, Dong Bao was able to frame the Russians as the main suspect in the assassination attempt and the European Union and the Federation as Russia's "accomplices." Bao then immediately took office in China and canceled all upcoming elections, before placing China under martial law after announcing to the world that the Federation collaborated with Russian, American and European agents to kill the Chinese President. A majority of the Chinese people sided with Dong Bao and joined his cause for "justice" against the Chinese government. With the rest of the world believing that Dong Bao was dead, the Christian Republic of New Russia and the Federation concluded that Dong Bao's actions were an act of terrorism against all three countries. In response, the EU, CRNR, and Federation declared war on China. In the aftermath of the 2017 Coup Attempt, Russia cut off all ties with China and placed trade embargos against China, while urging Middle Eastern affiliates to do the same. Soon after this, both China and Russia built up an army in preparation for war. Course of events The war officially began on November 10, 2017, when the Chinese People's Liberation Army used a cyber weapon to scramble Russia's cyber-defense network, tricking the Russians into believing that the Chinese were invading the Kamchatka Peninsula. Meanwhile, the real invasion force launched a blitzkrieg attack on mainland Russia, intending to sieze Russia's oil fields out of desperation because of the embargos that Russia put on China months earlier. Russia responded by declaring war against China and scrambled its military to repel the invaders. Within a few months, China had seized a rather large amount of territory containing valuable oil fields in Russia. While that was happening, the Federation deployed its own special operations unit, Unit 93, to support both the recently formed Tibetan Independence Movement and the Russian military. At around the same time, Tibet, wanting to be an independent country, started its own revolution. They saw Russia's placing of embargos on China as an act of "punishing" China for its barbaric annexation of the Tibetan region. The Federation, being sympathetic to the cause of the Tibetans, pledged their support for the region of Tibet's independence. Russia also pledged its support later in the course of the conflict. By late 2025, about a third of Russia had been occupied by China. In April of 2026, the Battle of Volgograd began, in an attempt to break the rather brutal Chinese occupation of Volgograd, Russia. In what was considered a throwback to the Battle of Stalingrad during World War II, Russian soldiers, supported by civilian militia movements throughout the city, launched acts of sabotage and engaged in gunfights throughout the streets of Volgograd. On May 21, 2026, the Russians launched Operation Brown Bear, the counteroffensive to recapture Volgograd from the Chinese. The operation, though a bloody endeavor that resulted in heavy casualties on both sides, was successful and by early May of 2026, Volgograd was liberated from China. Soon after victory was declared in Volgograd, the Federation launched their own operation, a military invasion of China. Codenamed Operation Lobo, the Federation penetrated deep into Chinese territory and soon captured Suzhou, Hong Kong, Shanghai, and Beijing, China. Notable events *Invasion of Leningrad *Battle of Moscow *Vladivostok Offensive *Battle of Volgograd *Caucasus Offensive *Battle of the Altay Mountains *Operation Brown Bear *Operation Lobo Gallery Russians fighting Chinese.jpg|Russian Ground Forces engaging the PLA during the liberation of a Chinese prison holding Russian POWs Category:Wars Category:Conflicts